<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chances by amirthfulgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069832">Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl'>amirthfulgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Some feelings too, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, bed sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm results in Caractacus having to take a break for a night. Unfortunately the bed &amp; breakfast only has one room left and a handsome stranger is there too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts">Millie_Morris</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Here’s my fic for the Valentine’s Day Nevactacus fic exchange! I got a there was only one bed prompt from Millie and I had a lot of fun writing this because I love only one bed stories! :D</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caractacus knew he had taken a chance when he had decided to meet the potential buyer this weekend.<br/>
Several weather forecasts had predicted the storm would be coming but Caractacus had held onto that little bit of hope that maybe the storm wouldn’t come across the route he was taking.</p><p>He obviously had been wrong as he was pulling up to a bed &amp; breakfast that had been advertised at the last exit of the highway. He had planned to stay the night somewhere anyway but in a hotel in the city and not in the middle of nowhere.<br/>
The bed &amp; breakfast was very small and probably barely had more than ten rooms in it and the parking lot was already packed but Caractacus hoped nonetheless that he’d be able to still get a room.<br/>
He had been reluctant to take a break at first but as the rain and the wind had only gotten stronger, he knew that it was careless to drive any longer.</p><p>Just as he was getting out of the car with his backpack, he saw another man dressed in all black disappearing into the building.<br/>
He sighed, hoping the other man was not about to take away Caractacus’ chance at having a warm bed for the night.<br/>
But as he stepped into the small reception area the other man was already talking to the receptionist.</p><p>“We still have one room left. But it’s a double, so it costs more. We wouldn’t usually give them to only one person but I think we can make an exception today.” Just as she finished explaining she spotted Caractacus behind the other man. “I’m sorry sir but you’re too late, this man is about to pay for the last room.”<br/>
Caractacus sighed in defeat and let his head dropped. He hadn’t noticed the other man turning around and eyeing him up.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t want the gentleman having to spend the night in his car or on the road and you said it’s a double, right? So I’m sure we could share.” The other man suggested with a smirk to the receptionist.<br/>
“Yes sure of course that would be possible, if you want that?” She looked at Caractacus expectantly, waiting for an answer.<br/>
“That’d be very kind. You can split the bill for us.” Caractacus had hesitated a moment but he knew he wouldn’t get a better offer tonight.<br/>
“It’s okay I’ll pay. I don’t suppose you could get any food here?” The other man had directed the last question at the receptionist again.<br/>
“Unfortunately no sir. But we do offer breakfast and you can grab a fruit from the basket over there if you want.” She motioned to a small bowl with some apples and bananas on a table by the window.</p><p>The other man didn’t seem entirely satisfied but he slid his credit card over the counter before looking back at Caractacus again.<br/>
He was dressed in black jeans, and a black leather jacket over a black shirt and a golden necklace with a cross dangling from his neck.<br/>
Caractacus himself realised in that moment that he had forgotten his jacket in the car. He only had his waistcoat on, in a matching green and blue plaid with his trousers.<br/>
He felt slightly uncomfortable but also appreciated having the other man eye him so intensively. He only turned around again as the receptionist gave him his credit card back.</p><p>“Your room is number 9 on the next floor. When you’re at the top of the stairs, it’s to the right at the end of the hallway.” She motioned to a narrow set of stairs across the room. “The breakfast is down the hallway at the back. We offer it from 7 til 10am. Enjoy your stay!”</p><p>Caractacus mumbled a “Thank you.” before taking one of the keys she was holding out to them and then grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.<br/>
The other man didn’t bother with the fruit but made his way to the stair already. He only had a small bag with him much like Caractacus. There was another suit in his car but he had managed to put the rest of his things into a backpack. He had hoped to get back to New York by Saturday night after all.</p><p>They quickly found the room. The other man opening the door before dropping his bag just inside the door.<br/>
There was a small bathroom to the left, a double bed squeezed into the opposite corner between bathroom and wall and a window looking out to the backyard as well as a small wardrobe to their right.<br/>
It wasn’t very big but Caractacus supposed it’d be enough for the night.</p><p>“Is it okay if I use the bathroom?” The other man asked while hanging up his leather jacket on one of the coat racks next to the door.<br/>
“Oh yeah sure. I’ll just settle down, I still need to call the other hotel and the buyer I was supposed to meet tomorrow morning and reschedule anyway, so feel free.” Caractacus had turned to his bag rummaging for his phone while saying so, so he hadn’t noticed that the other man had started changing.<br/>
“Well you’re not the only one missing out on his business. What’s your name by the way?”</p><p>Caractacus had looked up at that comment and choked on his breath. The other man had taken the time to pull of his jeans, now only standing there in the black shirt and his boxers. And the latter left little up to imagination, the bulge very visible.<br/>
When Caractacus’ eyes flicked up to the face again he was met with a smirk, the other man clearly having noticed where Caractacus had been looking.</p><p>“Uh... Caractacus, Caractacus Potts.” He finally got out holding out his hand for the other man.<br/>
He looked at him slightly confused though.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“My name’s Caractacus. You can also call me Jack I suppose, my wife used to do that.”<br/>
“Oh, why not anymore?”<br/>
“She passed away three years ago.” Caractacus replied flatly.<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry.” The other man looked at the ground for a moment clearly surprised by Caractacus’ admission. But then he stepped over taking his hand that Caractacus was still holding out.<br/>
“You can call me Nevada.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Nevada” Caractacus replied with a tight smile, keeping his eyes on Nevada’s face not wanting to look at something lower again now that he was standing closer.<br/>
“I’ll just use the bathroom then.” Nevada grinned again before stepping back and disappearing into the small room.</p><p>Caractacus shook himself, annoyed that he had been distracted by Nevada so easily. He had always been open about his sexuality, but it wasn’t like he had been with a man in quite a few years or anyone in general. Because he had had Mimsie and he had not wanted anyone else, even after she had passed.<br/>
There had been maybe one or two occasions were he had been seriously tempted in the past three years but in the end he never went through with it.<br/>
And apparently Nevada was one of those few exceptions again. Caractacus would be lying if he said that he didn’t find the other man attractive. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Caractacus himself but maybe that was what had interested him.</p><p>After having cancelled his stay at the other hotel and agreed to meet with the buyer later in the day tomorrow, Caractacus set himself a reminder to call the twins in the morning to let them know that he’d be home later than planned.<br/>
He had just started eating his apple when Nevada stepped back out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him.<br/>
The sight of him caused Caractacus to choke on a piece of apple, coughing loudly.<br/>
Nevada was dressed in just a towel around his waist, his chest exposed. There was a tattoo in black ink winding itself around his shoulder. A thin trail of black hair was visible below his navel, disappearing into the towel. </p><p>“Hey you okay?” Nevada had stepped over to him, his hand hovering in the hand not sure what to do.<br/>
Caractacus just waved his hand dismissively, his cough finally letting up, and took a deep breath.<br/>
“All good, just a piece of apple.” He croaked.</p><p>Nevada deemed that answer good enough and sauntered over to his bag, his well-toned back now on display for Caractacus. And fuck it was almost better than his front. Especially the quite plump ass only hidden by the towel.<br/>
Caractacus led his eyes wander a moment but eventually diverted his eyes not wanting to embarrass himself even further.</p><p>He finished his apple in a few quick bites before getting up and moving to his backpack, hoping to avoid being a spectator of Nevada changing. He luckily had put the white shirt and grey shorts he usually slept in right at the top so he managed to get to the bathroom just as Nevada finished putting on a tank top, still only clad in the towel otherwise and probably ready to remove that in the next step. Caractacus really didn’t need to see the other man’s dick just now after they’ve barely exchanged a few words. Not that he was uninterested but one step at a time.</p><p>Caractacus didn’t miss the appreciative look Nevada was giving him as he stepped out of the bathroom again.<br/>
He placed his trousers, waistcoat and shirt on top of his bag after having retrieved the book he had taken with him.<br/>
Nevada was playing on his phone. He was sitting on the part of the bed that was closer to the edge so the other man either had to move to the other side or get up so Caractacus could get on the bed too.</p><p>“Where do you wanna sleep?”<br/>
Nevada looked up at that, a smirk playing at his lips.<br/>
“I think I’ll stay here.”<br/>
“Okay could you get up then so I can get to the other half.”<br/>
“You can just crawl over me, can’t you?” Nevada was still smirking at him. He had placed his phone face down on his belly by now, his full attention on Caractacus.</p><p>Caractacus however tried to not focus on Nevada too much, knowing that the other man looked irresistibly good in just a black tank top and boxers.<br/>
“It’d be easier if you just got up.”<br/>
“Well I think it’d be easier to just crawl over me.”<br/>
Caractacus let out a huff at that answer but obliged nonetheless not wanting to drag this discussion out any longer.<br/>
He threw his book on the other side of the bed before moving past Nevada in a quick move. He was surprised that Nevada let him pass so easily because he had expected more resistance.</p><p>Nevada just let out a chuckle before picking up his phone again and refocusing.<br/>
They didn’t talk more, both focused on their respective entertainment.<br/>
When Nevada finally went to the bathroom again some time later, Caractacus used the chance to get out of the bed too, putting his book back into his backpack and then using the bathroom after Nevada had returned.</p><p>When Caractacus came back again, Nevada was patiently waiting at the side of the bed, phone in hand. Realising Caractacus’ presence again, he looked up and then motioned to the bed.<br/>
“I’ll let you in first this time.” He grinned and Caractacus used the chance immediately with a small “Thanks” and settled in.</p><p>When he awoke again a few hours later, the storm outside had turned into a thunderstorm.<br/>
He was half lying on top of Nevada, his chest pressed to Nevada’s side and one leg thrown over his thigh. Nevada had his arm underneath Caractacus but spread out to the side.<br/>
As Caractacus shifted a little he had to notice with remorse that not only his heart but also his dick positively responded to the closeness of the other man.</p><p>“The weather has gotten worse.”<br/>
Caractacus was a little startled by hearing the other man talk, clearly also having been awoken by the storm.<br/>
The arm that had been lying spread out, now wrapped around Caractacus shoulder pulling him closer.<br/>
This unfortunately pressed Caractacus very obvious erection harder into Nevada’s thigh.<br/>
But as Caractacus shifted to look up at the other man he also noticed that he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation considering the hard dick he could feel against his thigh.</p><p>Nevada had his eyes focused at the ceiling but as Caractacus shifted he dropped his eyes to Caractacus’ face.<br/>
The corner of his mouth slightly turned up at the sight of Caractacus.<br/>
“Hi.” Caractacus uttered with a shy smile.</p><p>Next thing he knew he shifted a bit further up, closing the remaining distance between them.<br/>
It started with short press of lips against lips. But then he felt Nevada’s tongue poking at his lips and the kisses turned more frantic and desperate, their tongues interwining.<br/>
Caractacus tried to use the little friction he could provide them both but it wasn’t enough and he groaned in frustration between kisses.</p><p>Nevada recognised his dismay and in a swift move Nevada flipped them over, Caractacus on his back and Nevada towering above him with his legs on both sides of Caractacus’.<br/>
As he leaned down to capture Caractacus lips again, their erections pressed together perfectly and both men let out a deep groan at the sensation.</p><p>Caractacus hands were desperately fleeting across Nevada’s back, trying to pull him closer but also to get to more skin.<br/>
Nevada’s hands had already sneaked beneath Caractacus’ shirt, tracing along his sides and stomach.<br/>
“Off please.” Nevada finally groaned between two kisses, pulling at the fabric of Caractacus shirt.<br/>
He complied with no hesitation pulling of his shirt while watching Nevada basically ripping his top off over his head.</p><p>Nevada’s hands immediately found their way to Caractacus’ pecks, grasping them before circling his nipples with a finger tip and then pinching them. Caractacus’ hips bucked and he let out a loud moan.<br/>
“Yes please Nevada please.”<br/>
“What do you want, cariño?” Nevada breathily asked while leaving a trail of kisses along Caractacus collarbone.<br/>
“You, please you.” Caractacus answered pushing their groins together again, pulling Nevada down by his hips. “Want you inside me, please.”</p><p>The small rational part of Caractacus’ brain that was still online, couldn’t quite believe this was happening.<br/>
But the not so rational part of his brain was consumed with an immense lust and desire to feel the other man as close to him as possible.</p><p>Nevada had moved his hands to Caractacus’ waistband in the mean time, looking at the other man with blown up pupils.<br/>
“Is this okay?” He slightly pulled at the waistband, waiting for permission.<br/>
“Yes yes please, I want this.”<br/>
Nevada didn’t hesitate after that, pulling Caractacus’ shorts down in a swift motion exposing his hard cock to the cool air of the room. Caractacus moaned at that while his hands tried to pull Nevada’s boxers off but failing miserably.<br/>
Nevada chuckled before helping, pulling them off before aligning their cocks and pushing his hips forward.</p><p>„Jesus fuck, we should have done this earlier.” Nevada groaned, pushing their cocks together over and over again.<br/>
“We only met a few hours ago so not really a chance.”<br/>
Nevada let out a chuckle at that before reaching over to the nightstand, retrieving a condom and a travel-sized pack of lube.<br/>
“You always carry that with you?” Caractacus smirked.<br/>
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nevada shot back with a grin before leaning down to capture Caractacus’ lips again.</p><p>As they were kissing each other, Nevada changed their positions again, putting his legs between Caractacus’ so he could lift up his legs a little bit and expose his entrance.<br/>
One of Nevada’s hands was trailing down his chest and stomach before swirling around the tip of his cock, wet with precome.<br/>
He had somehow managed to singlehandedly open the bottle of lube at the same time and a finger was now tracing along Caractacus’ crack, gently pushing at his hole every few strokes.</p><p>“Relax.” Nevada softly whispered into his ear before tracing the lobe with his tongue.<br/>
Just as Nevada placed soft kisses right below Caractacus’ ear the tip of a finger slowly pushed inside between the tight ring of muscle. One knuckle after the other pushed past his rim before Nevada stopped.<br/>
“You’ve got to relax, it’ll be more fun for you that way.” Nevada told Caractacus again, their foreheads resting against each other Nevada’s eyes staring into Caractacus’.<br/>
Caractacus just hummed in affirmation before pulling Nevada down by his neck again so their lips could meet.</p><p>Nevada started moving his finger in and out of his hole and not soon after added a second one.<br/>
Caractacus was panting into his mouth barely still able to kiss Nevada.<br/>
When Nevada finally let his fingers press against Caractacus’ prostate, he let out a loud shout before scrambling to get a hold of the base of his cock, squeezing to hold off the impending orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck Nevada please, I need your cock.” Caractacus pleaded not sure how much longer he could last.<br/>
“Yes just a moment, one more finger, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He slowly pushed in the third finger, scissoring all three of them to open him wider.</p><p>When Nevada finally ripped open the condom package and rolled it onto his waiting dick, hanging heavy between his legs, Caractacus was trembling with anticipation.<br/>
“I told you to relax, didn’t I, cariño?” Nevada smirked.<br/>
“Yes I know, I’m trying. I want this so much. It’s just been a while.” They both chuckled at that.<br/>
“I thought so yes,” Nevada answered before placing a soft kiss on Caractacus’ lips.</p><p>As Caractacus pulled his legs further apart, Nevada muttered a soft “Fuck yes.” before moving into position, dragging his tip between the cheeks of his ass along the crack before pushing a little bit at his hole but not pushing in just yet.<br/>
Nevada looked up at Caractacus again first who had closed his eyes.<br/>
“Relax.” Nevada murmured again before slowly pushing in. He stopped several times but when he was finally fully inside he let out a low groan. </p><p>He leaned further over Caractacus as he started to slowly move, his lips hovering just a few centimetres away from Caractacus’.<br/>
The latter closed the remaining distance, pulling Nevada into another kiss. The slight shift that caused resulted in Nevada brushing Caractacus’ prostate with his head and they both moaned heavily into the kiss.<br/>
Nevada knew that Caractacus wouldn’t need a lot more to push him over the edge, already being very close. So Nevada pulled himself up again with his hands on both sides of Caractacus’ shoulders and started a rhythm. First going slow and deep before slowly fucking him faster and harder.</p><p>“Yes keep going please, Nev yes.” Caractacus moaned out as Nevada hit his prostate over and over again.<br/>
Caractacus scrambled for hold around Nevada’s back as he was starting to tremble all over.<br/>
“Yes yes yes, Nevada.” Caractacus dragged out his name at the end with a shout before coming untouched all over his own stomach.<br/>
His hole was clenching tightly around Nevada’s dick and it only took a few more thrust before he filled the condom and then collapsed on top of Caractacus.</p><p>When he finally softened and slipped out Nevada rolled of Caractacus to his side, still breathing heavily.<br/>
“Damn, this was amazing.” He let out in a breathless chuckle.<br/>
“It was yes.” Caractacus slightly opened his eyes again to look at Nevada, a smile spreading across his lips.</p><p>But he let out a disgruntled sound as Nevada rolled out of bed. Nevada just laughed in response.<br/>
“Don’t worry, ‘m not going anywhere, just want something to clean up with.”<br/>
He returned a few seconds later with a small towel in hand that he had wetted a little.</p><p>After cleaning up, they both pulled on their boxers before lying down next to each other again.<br/>
Caractacus wasn’t sure if he could fall asleep again but Nevada settled against his side closing his eyes.<br/>
“Rest a bit. As I said, I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>
The words were reassurance enough for Caractacus to finally drift off, accompanied by the warmth of the man next to him.</p><p>When he awoke the next morning, strong arms were wrapped around his middle and Nevada’s chest pressed against his back.<br/>
“Morning.” Nevada murmured having noticed that Caractacus had woken up.<br/>
Caractacus felt a soft press of lips against his neck and his cheeks heating up at that.</p><p>He lay there with Nevada at his back for a few more minutes before slightly wiggling out of Nevada’s hold to turn around and face him.<br/>
Nevada had a smirk playing across his lips.<br/>
“So that did really happen, huh?” Nevada chuckled.<br/>
“Seems as though yes.” Caractacus answered shyly, tracing his fingers along Nevada’s tattoo on his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t wanna rush you but we probably should get up soon, at least I still wanna get my business done today.”<br/>
Caractacus eyes wandered to the alarm clock on the night stand at that and with horror he noticed the time.<br/>
“Fuck, I need to get going.” Caractacus jumped out of bed at that. </p><p>He had already dressed himself again and was pushing his stuff into his backpack when Nevada finally spoke up again.<br/>
“Maybe we get to meet again some time?”<br/>
Caractacus did a double take at that question. He hadn’t really taken the time yet to think about the results of the previous night.<br/>
But his general impression had been that Nevada was a one night stand kinda guy and Caractacus hadn’t considered the possibility that Nevada would want something more from this.</p><p>“Just a thought. And I kinda deduced that we’re both New Yorkers so we wouldn’t be so far away from each other. And well I enjoyed your company.”<br/>
Nevada almost seemed a little shy in his admission and Caractacus hated how it made his heart jump happily. His brain still hadn’t caught on yet so there was an awkward moment of them just staring at each other before Caractacus found his voice again.<br/>
“Of course sure, I wouldn’t mind. I enjoyed the night as well.”</p><p>Nevada just smiled back at him before leaning over to grab the pen and notebook lying on the nightstand.<br/>
He was scribbling something down on the top page before ripping it off and holding it out to Caractacus.<br/>
“My number and address in case you wanna meet.”<br/>
Caractacus leaned his backpack against the wall before stepping over and taking the piece of paper, their fingers brushing lightly.<br/>
He didn’t know why they both turned so shy now, they weren’t like that a few hours ago.</p><p>Nevada had observed him and then he opened his hand of his still stretched out arm to hold his palm open for Caractacus, ready to take his hand.<br/>
The latter took it slightly confused, only to be pulled closer to Nevada.<br/>
As Caractacus finally realised what Nevada’s plan was, he closed the space between them, their lips and tongues meeting in a deep kiss.<br/>
For several minutes they just exchanged lazy kisses before they turned slower and ended in a soft peck on Nevada’s lips by Caractacus. They stared at each other again before Caractacus came back to his senses and stepped back to get his backpack again.</p><p>As he finally stood by the door he looked back at Nevada still lying in bed, watching him intensely.<br/>
Caractacus could feel his heart wanting him to move back there and lose himself in Nevada’s arms again but his brain won the imaginary fight and with a soft “See you.” he stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door close behind him.<br/>
But only literally. He knew that this unexpected meeting had figuratively actually opened a new door for him, with Nevada waiting on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I’m always happy about comments and kudos!</p><p>You can find me on twitter @softesparza.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>